<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day in Life by geuranimalhe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444798">A Day in Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geuranimalhe/pseuds/geuranimalhe'>geuranimalhe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geuranimalhe/pseuds/geuranimalhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a peek of Hyejoo's life. Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day in Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Unnie, did you see me my Switch?"</p><p>Heejin stares at her girlfriend, then shook her head. "I don't know. Where did you even put it?"</p><p>"I forgot so i asks you." Hyejoo rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Maybe you lent it to Chaewon." Heejin's eyes went back to her comic book. "Or Yerim."</p><p>"Unnie!"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Help me find it!"</p><p>Heejin laughs, "Don't wanna. Just play with other girls."</p><p>"But i want to play my Switch."</p><p>"Just play it another time." Heejin could sense Hyejoo's pout eventhough she didn't see her face. "Go play outside, don't stay in your room too much. It's not good for your health."</p><p>"What the heck, unnie." Hyejoo walk to the sofa and flicked her girlfriend's forehead. "You too have been staying in your room all day!"</p><p>"Ouch. Why did you flick my head?"</p><p>Hyejoo giggles as her fingers went up to Heejin's head. But the latter flinched and jumps a little. "I am not gonna hurt you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Of course." Hyejoo nods, and went closer to Heejin. "Let me kiss your forehead." </p><p>Smooch.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"It still still hurt." Heejin said. </p><p>Hyejoo frowns in confusion. "I just kiss it though?"</p><p>"No." Heejin giggles, "It's my lips."</p><p>"Close your eyes first."</p><p>Heejin nods and complied. "Done, hurry!"</p><p>"Wait," Hyejoo eyes found a pair of frog slipper. She smirks, and take one of it. "Here."</p><p>Smooch.</p><p>"Hey, why does your lips taste likes Yeojin's slipper?"</p><p>"Because it is."</p><p>Heejin opens her eyes wide. But Hyejoo was already running for her life.</p><p>"Yah! Come here you bad wolf!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>